


Werewolf King

by hades_17



Series: Child of Poseidon [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Demigods, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Inspired by..., Light Angst, Major Original Character(s), Minor Original Character(s), Original Character(s), Original Character-centric, Original Universe, Smoking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:22:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27206561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hades_17/pseuds/hades_17
Summary: Aisu thought they had a normal life. They thought they were normal like the rest of the school.Oh, how wrong they were...
Series: Child of Poseidon [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1989256
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

"So, how did this happen?" Sol stared at Aisu's scarred face, who was late for a few minutes. "Sorry, two cats were fighting so I had to break it up..." Aisu chuckled, grabbing at their neck while Sol sighed. "I won't be here forever y'know..." xe sighed, walking away towards xyr first class, PE. Aisu sighed and followed them, thinking that they couldn't participate with their injuries. Aisu huffed out in pride, hoping the teacher accepts their excuse. They jumped at the balls of their feet as they followed Sol to the gymnasium. "Oi..." Leo called out to Aisu and Sol, fixing his hair while sighing. "You two are late." Leo crossed his arms, the scowl on his face is a clear sign that he had been waiting. "Well, as you can see Ms. Scratches here was the late one..." Sol turned to Aisu, xyr hand pointing at them. "Ahaha... Sorry..." Aisu grabbed at their neck, blushing a bit. Leo sighed, taking his leg off the wall. "Come on..." he entered the gymnasium, the whole class was already there, playing dodgeball. Aisu cringed, thinking about the time they got a nose bleed due to a hard impact with one of the balls. Today, however, they didn't need to worry about that. They made their way to the teacher where Sol and Leo were apologizing for their tardiness. Aisu put on their best pity face and walked towards the coach. "Hey, coach, uh, I broke my arm this morning... Can I skip PE?" Aisu faked a sting when they touched their arm. "Ah, fine. Take care of that arm." the coach flinched and pointing at the bleachers. Aisu smirked before making their way to the bleachers, looking at the class as they stared at their hands. Aisu sighed and looked over to the coach, who had disappeared. They jumped off from the bleachers and went outside the gym, hoping for some fresh air.

"Hey..." Aisu turned to see Leo, smoking. "Hey." Aisu waved at him, as he went back to smoke. He was a year older, of course, he was held back. He had never told Aisu why he was held back, only that it involved his mother, and didn't want to talk about it. "So, what are ya doin' out here?" Leo asked, his Scottish accent blended in with a bit of his faked American accent. Aisu found that cool, the ability to fake an accent. They couldn't do it, no matter how hard they end up sounding the same. "Just hanging out," Aisu replied, kicking at the dirt and thought about some things. Leo continued smoking, Aisu choking on the smoke. "Y'know, you shouldn't be out here..." Leo pushed his hair behind his neck and disposed of his cigarette. Aisu shrugged and placed their back against the wall, picking at their nails. Something moved at the corner of their left eye, something... with horns? "What's up?" Leo looked over, suddenly alert. "I thought I saw..." Aisu stopped themselves. "Noth-" they said before turning to see Leo staring off to the distance, holding tight to his pocket. "What's wrong?" Aisu looked over to him. He turned to them with a wary expression, as if something was out to get them. "Get inside, now," Leo ordered, pulling out something that looks like a pocket knife. He clicked on a button and it morphed into a full-fledged sword. "Wh-" "Get inside!" Leo yelled and faced something off to the distance. Are those... horns? Aisu wondered but ran inside instead. "Hey, what's going on?" Sol walked out of the gymnasium, looking for Aisu specifically. "Leo. Outside. Something with horns..." Aisu panted as they explain to xem. Sol rushed outside, pushing Aisu to the side. "Wait, So-" xe was already out the door. Aisu bit their lip and ran out, what they saw was horrifying. 

It stood seven feet tall, towering over Sol and Leo. It had two heads, one was a lion's head, male they presumed due to the mane. The other was a goat head, male as evidenced by the horns... Well, horn, a broken one too. It raised its tail and what was at the end of it shocked Aisu the most. Instead of a tail, it was a hissing serpent, flicking poison everywhere that replaced a typical fluff of hair of a lion's tail. Aisu choked on the smell of poison, backing away as if by instinct. Leo turned to them, a shocked look plastered on his face. "What the fuck are you doing here?!" he screamed, avoiding the poison. "Get away from here!" he waved at them, slashing at the monster in front of them. Sol joined in, swinging a dagger mostly to distract it. Whenever Leo had injured it, the blood dried and the wound covered itself up and continued attacking. "Shit-" Leo cursed and continued attacking while Sol continued distracting. Xe turned to Aisu and ran towards them, still distracting the monster. Leo finally thrust his sword into the monster's neck, making it to limp and fall on the ground. Leo pulled his sword out and flicked it, the giant sword turning back into a pocket knife. "Let's go," he said, turning to Sol and Aisu, ushering them outside the school. "What was that?!" Aisu screamed, only for Sol to cover their mouth. "Shhh!" Sol whispered, not letting go of Aisu's mouth before arriving outside the school. Leo looked around as if he was scanning the area. "What was that?" Aisu asked again when Sol had remove xyr hand. "A Chimera..." xe said, before going towards Leo. "What are you two doing?" Aisu asked, walking towards them. "Waiting for someone..." Leo replied, lighting a cigarette as the shadows around him seemed to move, manifesting into something that looked humanoid.

"Hey, Mia..." Leo called out, the shadows manifested into a young woman who had grabbed all three of their shoulders. "No time for introductions," Mia said, before closing her eyes, causing the shadows around them the engulf all four of them, disappearing from school grounds. 


	2. Chapter 2

Aisu's eyes snapped open as they sat up on the bed, wiping off cold sweat sticking on to their face. They sighed and looked around, it looked like an infirmary. A lot of other people were on beds, their wounds being tended to. Someone went over to Aisu's bed, carrying medical supplies in their hands. The person seemed petite with black hair and blue streaks at the side of their face, which complimented their brown eyes. A pair of black glasses stuck on, resting on their ears. Aisu stared at the approaching figure, locking their eyes together for a quick moment. "Ah! You're awake!" the person said, pushing up up their glasses. As Aisu looked at them for a little while, they realized that the person was female, the clothes were too baggy to even recognize and the bandages on her face made it harder. "Yeah, my back kinda hurts..." Aisu complained. The girl grabbed something off her tray of medicine and gave it to them. "Here, drink up..." she offered Aisu a cup, the smell was a bit pungent and warm. "Is this...?" "Ginger, one of the kids from Cabin Four's specialty." the girl sat on a chair beside them, sighing. "I'm Blake, by the way. Blake Wauter, co-counselor of Cabin Seven." she held out a hand and Aisu took it, shaking it. "Aisu Matsuri and where am I?" they asked, sipping the ginger drink.

"Ah, well, you're at Camp Half-Blood. Well, the infirmary inside the camp, of course..." Blake played with her hair, the strands of blue hair twirling around her fingers. "Camp... Half-Blood...?" Aisu asked, tilting their head in confusion. "Kind of a bad name, I know..." Blake chuckled dryly, looking over. "Oh, uh, it's a place where demi-gods, someone who is half-human and half-god, learn to survive." Blake explained, her eyebrows curved upwards in concern, making sure that Aisu understood her. "This feels like it's from a fantasy book..." Aisu mumbled to themself, Blake chuckled at the remark. "Yeah, that's what I thought too..." she sighed softly, "Hey, want a tour of the camp? You look like you're a bit better now," Blake took their hand and helped them out of the bed. "There might be some pains but I'll be there..." they walked out of the infirmary. Aisu squinted at the sun, only to realize the blinding light is from one of the cabins. "Oh, that's my cabin, the walls are made of solid gold so it reflects sunlight. Can be a bit annoying at first but over time it just feels like the Sun." Blake explained and took Aisu around the cabin the whole day, explaining everything they came across.

******

"And this, is the Aphrodite Cabin," Blake said, only to hear crashing from the inside. "And it's being noisy in the morning..." she sighed, making her way to the front door. The cabin gave off a heavy scent of designer perfume. The cabin was wooden, colored gray, with a painted blue roof and pure white marble pillars, there was a checkerboard deck with steps. The door was pink and decorated with a wreath, the windows at the side were decorated with potted carnations. Aisu sneezed at the heavy smell of perfume and tried to walk to the entrance. Blake knocked on the door and waited for a few seconds. The door swung open and a rather short boy appeared. His hair was pink and messy, his pastel blue eyes stared at Blake, who surprisingly is a tad bit shorter than him. He was wearing an oversized yellow sweater and was holding a pastel blue notebook in one hand. "Hey, Star," Blake said, flashing a smile. "What's going on? It sounds chaotic in there..." she asked, peering into the cabin. "Mass panic." he replied, looking into the cabin himself. "Cleaning day?" Blake asked, trying to look into the cabin again. Star just nodded and went inside the place, followed by Blake and Aisu.

When Star said mass panic, he wasn't kidding. Everyone was frantically running around, wiping whatever they could and picking up whatever they found. A tall girl in the middle was yelling orders at the others, a girl who looked about 13 followed her every step. "Adrian, bathroom! Marcy, under the beds! Flip every piece of furniture if you have to!" she yelled, which rung in Aisu's ear for a second. The three of them stood near the door in shock with the chaos. "Why are they in a panic?" Aisu whispered towards Blake, who didn't move an inch. "The one inspecting today is pretty strict with how the cabin looks. He'll inspect every nook and cranny." Blake whispered back, her eyes glued to the chaos. Aisu made a hum of approval and continued staring. The tall girl in the middle looked tired and sighed, turning to the door and stopped in her tracks. "Wauter, Constallus, what are you doing here?" she asked, her actions seemed wary of Aisu.

"Ah, well, I was touring the new recruit and heard a crash here and thought I could stop by," Blake said, "Yeah, well, we're not in the greatest shape, _you-know-who_ is inspecting today." the girl huffed, "Tenshi Greyscale, by the way." the girl gave her hand to Aisu, who shook it. "Aisu Matsuri..." they said, still surveying the cabin. The walls were pink with white window trim, the curtains and beds are a mix of pastel blue and green. There seemed to be a curtain where male voices could be heard from the other side, so Aisu assumed it was to separate the guys. The bunk beds had pale blue sheets and there were several blue dressers placed near the walls with drawers, a mirror and makeup. There were chests under the beds with the campers' names painted on them. The personal walls of the beds had photos of hot celebrities or personal ones that covered the walls. Aisu sneezed again at the strong smell of perfume. "It'll be a while before _you know_ comes checking our cabin..." Tenshi sighed, turning around to address the others.

"Aw, don't want to see me that much, Greyscale?" a teasing voice came from the door as Tenshi gritted her teeth and turned around, forcing a 'welcoming' smile. "I thought you had some business to attend to, _Wolf_." Tenshi pressed at the last word as if something bitter had entered her mouth. The boy at the door was as tall as Tenshi, maybe even taller, and he was smirking at how she was acting. His black hair was pulled back into a ponytail with a messy green streak at his bangs. He seemed to be a bit on the muscular side as his bicep was showing a bit under his black denim jacket, the white shirt under the jacket was decorated with some splashes of color. His pants were simple jeans with a chain in one pocket, a keychain hung outside his pocket which was depicting what looked like a wolf, to compliment the whole thing were a pair of red sneakers. The boy's crimson eyes stared dead into Tenshi's lighter red ones. "You know how much I miss seeing this _dirt rag_." he pressed his tongue at the last word and smirked, holding up a clipboard that was in his left hand. "How can you call the Aphrodite cabin a dirt rag if you can't properly inspect your cabin first?" Tenshi glared at him, who just clicked his tongue and entered the cabin, pushing Aisu slightly aside. "I don't have a lot of time, let's just see how many points I can take off for your cabin..." he inspected the cabin, looking into every nook and cranny.

Tenshi balled her hand into a fist and gulped, waiting for the inspector to come back from the bathroom. "Oh, Greyscale, how many times do I have to remind you that the bathroom needs a good scrubbing?" he asked with a sorrowful tone but the smirk from before was still plastered on his face. "And there's a bunch of love notes under Michael and Jennifer's beds, didn't you promise me a cleaner cabin?" he chuckled and wrote something on his clipboard. Tenshi grit her teeth and looked ready to punch him but was resisting as hard as she could. "Are you even allowed to be the cleanliness inspector if you turned a blind eye to your own cabin?" Tenshi asked, her tone extremely defensive. The inspector ran a hand through his hair and snickered, "You're so cute thinking that way... We all know why I'm the inspector..." he said, "When Annabeth is gone, I'm the second pick. Did you forget that already?" he mocked a sorrowful tone again and walked straight to the door. "Or, are you still mad about who's going on the quest?" he stared back at Tenshi, who glared dead into his soul. "Well, ciao~" he said, waving at the cabin and walked out. Blake let out a long sigh and looked over to Tenshi, who was being supported by the tiny girl following her the whole time.

"Who was that?" Aisu asked, "Oh, that was Hayden Wolf. Apollo cabin's current counselor." Blake sighed, "He's my counselor..." she twirled her hair with her fingers and grabbed Aisu's hand. "Let's go, dinner's almost ready," Blake said, pulling them out of the cabin. Aisu turned to see an angry Tenshi being calmed down by Star and the girl that has been following her.


End file.
